Juegos mentales
by AnimaJackLac
Summary: La mente puede hacernos pasar una mala jugada, pero... ¿Se puede recuperar lo perdido aun despues de la muerte?


**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Mi cabeza ha trabajado y se le ha ocurrido esto… Es por decir una historia como Romeo y Julieta, pero bueno… Por ser Día de San Valentín se me ocurrió.**

Yo pensaba que Rin era una bruja… Siempre se dormía entre las tres y cuatro de la mañana para luego despertar entre las siete y las ocho… Siempre preparaba remedio caseros cuando me enfermaba… Su comida era del asco…

¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de casarnos? Tal vez porque me deje llevar por sus curvas, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su bien torneado cuerpo… ¡Dios era una diosa! Nuestra noche de bodas parecía un títere, lo juro… No tenía control de mi mismo, la poseí como un animal en celo, la besaba, la tocaba, la acariciaba, la penetraba, cada gemido, cada vez que escuchaba su voz llamándome con el tono que de daba a entender que ya había perdido la cordura… Ella me excitaba de sobremanera, y claro esta… Era la más hermosa de las mujeres, era solo mía…

Cuando empecé a sospechar de que mi mujer era una bruja fue que desde que nos casamos preparaba una comida horrenda… ¡Dios ni siquiera me daba apetito! Yo siempre pensaba que yo era su conejo de experimentación para sus pócimas… Sino moría es que le faltaba algo mas para matarme… Ni siquiera comía nada… Estaba perdiendo fuerzas…

La segunda fue cuando en una fiesta de disfraces ella se vistió como una bruja del siglo XIX, la ropa parecía ser original…

Después de esos incidentes, ella empezó a dormir después de mí… En las bebidas surtía un polvo blanco y tenía que beberlo… Pero siempre que ella se volteaba a otro lado, lo escupía o lo arrojaba hacia otro lado.

Cuando definitivamente decidí matarla por el bien de todos, esa noche ella me había dado otra bebida con ese polvo, lo arroje a otro lado y me fui a dormir. En menos de media hora escuche que alguien abría la puerta de nuestra habitación, era ella, por supuesto tenía que mantenerme despierto para que la descubriera.

Al percatarse que estaba profundamente dormido, salió de la habitación con la cautela con la cual había abierto la puerta. Tuve que esperar unos minutos para levantarme, sacar la pistola, y abrir la puerta lentamente... Allí estaba, con sus ojos al rojo vivo, con un libro negro en la mano y atrás de un cazo, mis sospechas habían sido aclaradas en ese momento, ella era una bruja.

No lo dude ni un momento y salí lentamente de la habitación para que ella no notara mi presencia, cuando llegue por fin hacia espaldas de ella, jale del gatillo… El sonoro estruendo de la bala la mato… ¡Lo logre! Pensé.

Todos los vecinos llamaron a la casa junto con la policía para ver lo que había pasado, al descubrirme, me interrogaron, les platique lo había pasado y me encerraron en la cárcel…

Desde entonces ya no duermo, todo eran estupideces de mi cabeza, ella no era un bruja… Su comida era horrenda no lo niego… El polvo vertido en las bebidas era para que no perdiera fuerzas, ya que ella había notado que no comía nada... El libro que sostenía esa noche lo guardo conmigo… Solo era un común y corriente recetario… Ya era lógico, Rin practicaba todas las noches para que su comida dejara de ser horrenda.

Todo fue obra de mi imaginación… Más bien casi todo, ya que su muerte es real… ¡Carajo! Ahora mi vida ya no tiene sentido desde que la perdí… Y todo por mi estupidez…

He sufrido bastante tiempo desde entonces, pero es hora de reencontrarnos para pedirle perdón… Mi mente me hizo matar al amor de mi vida, y ahora pago las consecuencias…

Hoy se cumple un año del suceso, ya es suficiente tiempo, tomo la pistola con la que mate a Rin, la coloco en mi cabeza, en la frente para ser exactos… En mi mano libre tengo una carta que he escrito, el recetario, su vestido de novia y sus anillos, uno de compromiso y el otro de matrimonio… Los objetos los lleve conmigo siempre después de haber comprendido lo que hice… Es hora… Jalo del gatillo… Es lo único que recuerdo estando vivo sin ella…

Ahora estoy cerca de ella, su rostro, su cuerpo, su mirada… Perdóname, se que nunca te lo dije, pero… Te amo… Siento como sus labios se unen con los míos para luego abrazarla, que ella me responde el abrazo y me susurra: _"Perdóname tu a mi por no habértelo dicho… Y también te amo Sessh"._

**_Reporte sobre Muerte:_**

_**Nombre de la victima: **Sesshomaru Taisho_

_**Edad:** 36 años_

_**Profesion:** Empresario_

**_Causa y desarrolo de la muerte: _**_Sesshomaru siempre creyó que Rin era una bruja… Sin embargo cuando la mato, era todo lo contrario, la razón más lógica: Rin quería cocinar bien para su amado._

_Estando en la cárcel lo comprendió, y al año siguiente se suicido… En la carta encontrada, estaban escritas estas palabras:_

"_**Mi arrepentimiento ha llegado al límite… Rin era todo para mí, y mi estupidez me separo de ella…**_

_**Ha pasado un año, lo suficiente para poder enmendar mi error…**_

_**Tengo conmigo su vestido de novia, el anillo de compromiso y matrimonio… Recuerdos vivos que me recuerdan la mujer que es para mí… Como olvidarla si la amo con todo mi ser…**_

_**Si la tuviera enfrente con sus cosas en mis manos le diría: "¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí? ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí ser mi novia? ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí matrimonio? ¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos? ¿Recuerdas nuestra noche de bodas?"**_

_**Me voy de este mundo para caminar a su lado, para pedirle perdón… Quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo, es hora…"**_

**_Detalles del encuentro del cuerpo del occiso: _**_Cuando fue encontrado estaba acostado en su cama, una mano en su cabeza con arma en mano, en su otra mano el recetario que llevaba consigo la mujer de Sesshomaru, un vestido de novia, dos anillos pertenecientes a su mujer y una carta… Su expresion era de serenidad... Ninguna marca de asesinato._

_**Conclusiones finales: **__Se cree que el homicidio fue imprudencial... Ya que la victima presentaba deterioramiento a partir de su encarcelamiento... Ya le faltaban tres años para salir de prision por buena conducta... En pocas palabras, un Romeo que no espero mas tiempo para ver a su Julieta en el reino de los cielos... El occiso siempre fue muy sereno, pero desde el encarcelamieno demostraba signos de decadencia..._

**_Autor del reporte: _**_Victoria Laurent._

_**FIN**_

**Espero que los fans de esta pareja no hayan enojado conmigo… Es algo que se me ocurrió y quise mostrárselos… La verdad cuando leo y releo este one-shot me hace llorar, a la vez de ser sádico, fue romántico… ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de escribir esto? Bueno, yo y mi cabeza… Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
